Cody Webb
Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble is a crossover fighting game developed by ToonArt FrameWork and Papaya Studio and published by Toei Animation and Capcom, for Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, And Xbox One. It is also a spin-off game of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Dragon Ball Z Budokai and Super Smash Bros Melee. Gameplay Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble is similar to Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "All-Star Super Toon Rumble" attack against their opponents. For example, Sonic The Hedgehog will gather chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. When fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters, they will do Synergy attacks. For example, SpongeBob and Patrick Star can team up with Bridgette (from Total Drama) as they surf the waves on their opponents. Solo Mode Story Mode The Game features a new story mode. Experience an original cross-over storyline to blow your mind! As the main characters, Cody Webb and the Cartoon heroes, they will battle against a mysterious evil threat, who is led by The Evil TV Remote Control, that is causing the Cartoon villains to join forces and universes to take over for the invasion. Some of the enemy characters appeared in previous Cartoon shows, such as the Verminious Snaptrap from TUFF Puppy ''and an army of parasprites from ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Also, to play in Co-Op mode, activate all co-op controllers, and then select "co-op" from the Story Mode menu. Then, choose the number of co-op players. You can come back to this menu at any time during your adventure to adjust co-op settings. Plot A TV announcer for television, presumably the cartoon superhero Space Ghost (voiced by George Lowe), decides to take a day off and watching Family Guy. However, to his horror, he finds Stewie's World are facing a very strange, utter destruction, and channels are flipping like crazy, leading him to watch the all-star Anime superhero Cody Webb, who, seeing a newspaper article about the return of his arch-enemy, The Shadow Blot, heads off to find him. Cody is then transported into The Drawn Together World. There he battles a corrupted Wooldoor Sockbat, a wacky whatchamacallit. The hero then teams up with him to find his housemate. They find Cuddles (HTF) with The Shadow Blot, who escapes while the two are defending the housemates. After Saving Cuddles A UltiTrax Attacks dimensional disturbance as Happy Tree Friends Dimension Is Vanishing Cody and Wooldoor are then transported to the Wasteland while They Battle a corrupted Buttercup somehow got into the Cody Webb world. The three find The Blot, but are suddenly brought to Codyjunk mountain to fight Trevor Webb while The Blot escapes yet again. After the battle, Cody's world is also Destroyed, but the three heroes are saved by Stewie Griffin, who's built a machine that allows them to travel to the different dimensions. They then go to Stormalong Harbor, Flapjack's universe to have him help out too, but the harbor is attacked by Captain Hook and his crew. While the others retreat, telling Flapjack they'll return, Flapjack fends off the pirates (along the way finding Captain K'nuckles), then the two of them fight The Shadow Blot and a corrupted Twilight Sparkle. After Shadow Blot escapes, Twilight joins with Flapjack and K'nuckles to defeat Captain Hook. When Bubbie the Whale finds out Flapjack and the others is under attack by Hook and his pirates, Bubbie swallows up Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Twilight Sparkle and Captain Hook, making it harder for Hook to do battle, (Because Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles have been inside Bubbie a thousand times.) After Hook's defeat, the heroes are picked up by the others and brought to Ponyville Equestria in Twilight's dimension. Twilght, Flapjack, and K'nuckles then saved Pinkie Pie, Rairty and Applejack who were corrupted and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy from the Blotlings, but Twilights says she doesn't know how to get them back. Meanwhile, back in Stewie's dimension, Stewie is busy formulating a plan to fix the dimensional meltdown. Unfortunately, Verminious Snaptrap sneaks in and, messing up a nearby temperature gauge to heat it up, sabotages the lab, sending Cody, Wooldoor, Pinkie Pie, Flapjack, and Buttercup right into the City of Townsville (the Powerpuff Girls' dimension), where Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in a giant robot. There, they find Blossom and Bubbles (who were, for some strange reason, corrupted, but returned to normal once they accidentally hit the travel machine's door, which the announcer said That Was Too Hurt & painful even watch). The group fights their way through the bustling metropolis, but then fight amongst themselves to decide who should go to face Mojo. The winner of the fight then destroys the robot's power core. Mojo then escapes, and the heroes leave as the dimension is destroyed. Next, the group finds themselves in the world of SpongeBob SquarePants. Where Mr Krabs Being Chased By Bikini Bottom Crew, they rescue a corrupted SpongeBob and Patrick Star from villainous forces. After Journey To Saving Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick join up with the heroes and head out just as their dimension is Destroy. After a quick stop to pick up The Mane 6, Flapjack, and K'nuckles at Ponyville in the My Little Pony universe, the now-one team returns to Quahog, which is, by now, heavily damaged. After the group fights their way through (rescuing Brian Griffin in the process), they find Plankton, who then fights the good guys. After Plankton escapes, the heroes go to other universes (accompanyed with Peter Griffin who mistakes Stewie's dimension travel machine for a bathroom) as Quahog gets destroyed. The heroes then go over to the Ren & Stimpy universe, where they encountered a corrupted Ren & Stimpy. Who Kidnaps Ren & Stimpy. They rescued them and go through a series of madness (caused by Discord) to go to another dimension, the Total Drama Universe. At Camp Wawanakwa, they see Cody, running away from parasprites untill Wooldoor scares him off. Cody joins the heroes and runs from Camp Wawanakwa, The abanoned Studio lot, and the TDWT plane. As they left, the heroes travel to Endsville and encounter Grim, the Grim Reaper. After fighting their way through the wrecked up town, escaping a wild tornado, defeating General Skarr in his helicopter, rescuing Grim's corrupted masters, Billy and Mandy, and battling an army of zombies, the group goes to the Underworld. There, they find and defeat Mojo Jojo and Snaptrap. They then escape the dimension as it, like all the others before it The World Perfect and Saved. They then go to the TUFF Puppy dimension, where they are attack by a corrupted Dudley Puppy. They then freed them and Dudley and Kitty joins them. After a fight with Snaptrap, the heroes are attacked by Aku Shogun of Sorrows, the Master of Masters, etc.. After Aku is defeated, the heroes go over to the universe of Jenny Wakeman (XJ9), a superpowered teenage robot girl. After defeating an army of Cluster drones, the heroes go into a hole where they encounter Chernabog, but then, Sonic The Hedgehog fights Chernabog and Joins the good guys. Before The Dimension Is Destroys yet. Wooldoor Baerly Makes It Thanks To The Lollipop K'suckles Had With Him. They then take the capsule (noticing how it's surprisingly roomier than it looks from the outside) to one more place to visit; Samurai Jack's dimension. After defeating the corrupted samurai warrior Jack joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by Plankton & The Shadow Blot. After Plankton & Shadow Blots's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's world and defeats an army of Basket Robots. As the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp While Jack's Dimension Is Vanishes, it suddenly explodes for some reason, As the Announcer Belives That Capsule Exploding as Incredibly Poor Planning", the heroes are left floating in a very odd, and unrecognized dimension Compost of the Old Television Sets There, they find the main villain responsible for the whole dimensional meltdown Floating Downwards - the Announcer's TV Remote! The Announcer then watches, shocked, as his own remote control transforms into a giant one Creppy Eyed robot, with a Retractable Control Blaster Weapon that entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion, presumably to permanently erase them and (Whatever Is Left for their shows) forever. But At The Last Second They summon Captain Planet, who uses his powers to frees Them and Together They Fight Againest The Announcer's TV remote. Once the remote is defeated, Cody Webb and Stewie uses the parts of it to restore the Dimensions and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimensions. Wooldoor To Wooldoor's Room On The Right Spongebob and Patrick To Bikini Bottom Stewie and Brian To The Griffin House Dudley and Kitty To T.U.F.F Headquarters Samurai Jack To Samurai Dojo Grim Billy and Mandy To Endsville Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup To Townsville Flapjack and K'nuckles To Stormalong and Cody Webb To Cody Webb's Room On The Left Everything then goes back to normal, except, as the Announcer points out, that he now doesn't have a remote and must get up and change the channel himself. Then, he wonders if he could get a lava-man (Moltar) to change the channel for him with a giant lemur, the idea of which he likes the sound of. Arcade Mode Play through each character's unique story line! Continue to climb the ladder as you battle enemy after until you reach the top. Event Mode Event mode is a special challenge that were first introduced as a set of 50 single player tasks in Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble. Each event puts the player into a scenario with special conditions and a certain objective. The player must complete the objective in order to complete the events, and the game records the completion and "score" of each event. Training Mode Practice with your favorite characters and choose the AI behavior. Also, Training mode allows the player to spawn any items and assist characters, change gameplay speed, and alter the number of computer players on screen without ever having to leave the match. Battle Mode In addition to the multiplayer mode, Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble ''features other multiplayer modes and options in Battle mode. '''Standard Mode -' The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with standard rules in one of 40 different battle arenas. 'Custom Mode -' You will customize time, lives, items, and assist characters to create unique battles. 'Stamina Mode -' The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with "life bars" which must be depleted to defeat characters. Once a character reaches 0HP or are KO'd, they are out of the game. When the character reaches 0HP, the character flashes red. 'Coin Mode -' Gold coins are worth ten, silver coins are worth five, and bronze coins are worth one. Whenever a player gets KO'd, other human or CPU opponents loses half of their coins. The player with the most coins when time runs out wins. 'Drones Mode -' The players must compete against up to 3 CPU's or friends while fighting off wave after wave of drones. 'Tournament Mode -' The players battle against each other in turns. Several options can be chosen for tournaments, including: *The number of competitors in a tournament *The number of computers and humans in a tournament *How many players fight in each tournament match *How stages are selected *The CPU level of computer players *Individual custom rules for matches AI Difficulty - You will choose how difficult the CPU opponents are. Vault 'Records -' Displays the fastest victory times for each completed stage from all 13 levels of Story Mode. 'Stats -' Displays both Story and Battle Mode results on the selected Profile. 'Movies -' Replay the movies that have been unlocked through Story Mode. 'Bios -' View character models as well as a detailed description about each character. Store Earn points for defeating opponents, picking up Power cubes, and finishing story mode levels quickly. Spend your points here. 'Level -' New levels to use in Battle Mode. *Drawn Together: Make-A-Point Land *The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack: Candied Island *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Cloudsdale *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Chum Bucket *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Cluster Prime 'Costumes -' 2 Alternate costumes for all 36 characters. *Cody Webb: 1). Lord Kabong 2). Mario Cody (Wii only), Cowboy Cody *Wooldoor: 1). PJ's Wooldoor 2). Sidekick Wooldoor *Buttercup: 1). Butch 2). Mange *Flapjack: 1). Sardine Flapjack 2). Pancake *Captain K'nuckles: 1). Captain K'neecaps 2). Sardine K'nuckles *Twilight Sparkle: 1). Gala dress Twilight 2). Future Twilight Sparkle *Pinikie Pie: 1). Gala dress Pinkie 2). Chicken Pinkie *Applejack: 1). Gala dress Applejack 2). Scarecrow Applejack *Rarity: 1). Gala dress Rarity 2). Lady Rarity *Bubbles: 1). Boomer 2). Harmony Bunny *Blossom: 1). Brick 2). Liberty Belle *SpongeBob and Patrick: 1). Cavemen SpongeBob and Patrick 2). Mermaid Man SpongeBob and Barnacle Boy Patrick *Stewie Griffin: 1). Black Stewie 2). Dog Stewie *Brian Griffin: 1). Banana Brian 2). Human Brian *Ren & Stimpy: 1). Kilted Yaksmen Ren & Stimpy 2). Firedogs Ren & Stimpy *Cody: 1). Swimtrunks Cody 2). German Cody *Grim: 1). Clown Grim 2). Blossom Grim *Billy & Mandy: 1). Billybot & Mandroid 2). Buttercup Billy & Bubbles Mandy *Dudley Puppy: 1). Iron Mutt 2). Dr. Rabies *Kitty Katswell: 1). Shaven Kitty 2). Madame Katastrophe *Jenny/XJ9: 1). Hotrod Jenny 2). Retro Jenny *Sonic The Hedgehog: 1). Metal Sonic 2). Classic Sonic *Samurai Jack: 1). Ninja Jack 2). Mobster Jack *Captain Planet: 1). Captain Pollution 2). Armored Captain Planet *Verminous Snaptrap: 1). Camper Snaptrap 2). Awards host Snaptrap *The Shadow Blot: 1). The Phantom Blot 2). The Phantom Rainbow *Mojo Jojo: 1). Mojesha 2). Hobo Jojo *Peter Griffin: 1). Rufus Griffin 2). Pirate Peter *Johnny Bravo: 1). Caveman Johnny 2). Santa Johnny *Him: 1). Aerobics Him 2). Train contacter Him *Mr. Horse: 1). Suit Mr. Horse 2). Rubber Mr. Horse *Scotsman: 1). Highlander Scotsman 2). None *Hoss Delgado: 1). Boss Delguapo 2). Underfist Hoss *The Chameleon: 1). Jail Chameleon 2). Mummy Chameleon *Aku: 1). Creepy Aku 2). Human Aku *Derpy Hooves: 1). Derpy in bags 2). Mailmare Derpy 'Characters -' 9 brand new characters to use in any mode. *Peter Griffin *Johnny Bravo *Him *Mr. Horse *Scotsman *Hoss Delgado *The Chameleon *Aku *Derpy Hooves *Ryu *Elmo *Cuddles *Evil Flippy *Rayman *Globox *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck 'TV Clips -' Watch 100 different clips from your favorite Cartoon shows, including The Simpsons, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Family Guy, ''and ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. ((All clips are removed due to copyright issues.)) Characters The playable characters who will appear from ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ''are Flapjack, K'nuckles, The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo, Him, Grim, Billy & Mandy, Hoss, Samurai Jack, Scotsman, Aku, and Johnny Bravo. Playable Characters Assist Characters *Captain Hook *Ling-Ling *Princess Clara *Captain Hero *Spanky Ham *Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *The Cutiemark Crusaders *Princess Celestia *Discord *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Glen Quagmire *Powdered Toast Man *Owen *Geoff *Bridgette *Lindsay *Eva *Izzy *Dracula *Fred Fredburger *General Skarr *Keswick *Bird Brain *Misty *XJ8 *Shadow The Hedgehog (after unlocking Sonic) *Demongo Voice Cast *George Lowe - Announcer/Narrator (Space Ghost) *Caitlin Glass - Cody Webb (Anime) *James Arnold Taylor - Wooldoor Sockbat *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Clara, Cuddles *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Brain Doyle Murry - Captain K'nuckles *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Derpy Hooves *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakkee - Patrick Star *Seth MacFarlane - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glen Quagmire *Billy West - Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Mr. Horse *Peter Oldring - Cody *Greg Eagles - Grim *Grey DeLisle - Mandy, Kitty Katswell *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Matthew W. Taylor - Snaptrap *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Keswick, Mr. Smee, Peppermint Larry *Daran Norris - Chief, The Chameleon *Janice Kaywaye - Jenny/XJ9 *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic The Hedgehog *Phil LaMarr - Samuari Jack, Dracula *Mako Iwamatsu - Aku, Evil Flippy *Diedrich Bader - Hoss Delgado *John DiMaggio - Scotsman *Tom Kane - Him *Fred Tatasciore - The Shadow Blot *David Coburn - Captain Planet *Jess Harnell - Dave Thorne *Adam Carolla - Mike Moore *Abbey DeGregorio - Kaitlynn Martinez *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia *Cathy Weseluck - Spike The Dragon *John De Lancie - Discord *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins, Winnie The Pooh *Clancy Brown - Eugene Krabs *Gary Owens - Powdered Toast Man *Scott McCord - Trent, Owen and Marshall *Katie Crown - Izzy and Skye *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen *Stephanie Anne-Mills - Lindsay and Everest *Dan Petronijevic - Geoff, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble *Kristin Fairlee - Bridgette *C.H. Greenblatt - Fred Fredburger *Arimin Shermerman - General Skarr *Rob Paulsen - Bird Brain *Audrey Wasilewski - XJ8, Misty *Kevin Michael Richardson - Demongo *Kirk Thorton - Shadow The Hedgehog, Ryu *Kevin Clash - Elmo *David Gasman - Rayman *John Goodman - Globox *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck Special Thanks *Ted Turner *Toei Animation *Anime *Cody Webb *Dave Jesser *Matt Silverstien *Thruop Van Orman *Lauren Faust *Hasbro *Craig McCracken *Stephen Hillenberg *Seth MacFarlane *John Krisfilusci *Tom McGillis *Jennifer Pertesch *Maxwell Atoms *Butch Hartman *Rob Renzetti *Sega *Gennedy Tartakovsky *Van Partible *Disney *Sesame Workshop *Ubisoft *Ubiart Framework Beta Elements *Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Vexus (from My Life as a Teenage Robot), Jack O Lantern, Bender (Futurama), Homer Simpson, Winnie The Pooh, Daisy Duck and Owen (Total Drama) were all supposed to appear in the game as playable characters but removed for reasons. Rainbow Dash, Futtershy, Winnie The Pooh and Owen are assist characters, Jack, Daisy Duck and Vexus were removed for unknown reasons. Bender was originally gonna appear as a playable character, but was to recognizable for Futurama fans since the show's revival, so Bender was replaced by Derpy Hooves and Mickey Mouse. Gallery Playable Cody coolfriend by cartoonfanboyone-d3ioed5.png|Cody Webb 1107620798_erWooldoor.JPG|Wooldoor Sockbat Buttercup-is-on-top-powerpuff-girls-24270693-299-320.jpg|Buttercup Marvelous-Misadventures-Flapjack1.jpg|Flapjack captain-knuckles-07.jpg|Captain K'nuckles Twilight_Sparkle_after_drying_herself_S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle Pinkie_Pie_Sugarcube_Corner_door_S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie Applejack_bucking_apples_S1E12.png|Applejack 830px-Rarity0_S01E24.png|Rarity PPG-Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles Awesome-Blossom-powerpuff-girls-24270652-445-632.jpg|Blossom spongebob-and-pat-patrick-star-spongebob-25227997-500-653.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick stewie-griffin.gif|Stewie Griffin 220px-Brian_Griffin.png|Brian Griffin Ren++Stimpy.jpg|Ren & Stimpy CodyTDI.jpg|Cody (Total Drama) grim-billy-and-mandy-9499036-367-300.jpg|Grim mandybilly-1.jpg|Billy & Mandy Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell Wiki55.png|Jenny/XJ9 Sonic_135.png|Sonic The Hedgehog 4662_250.jpg|Samurai Jack 250px-Captain_Planet.jpg|Captain Planet Verminious_Snaptrap.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap 4670ShadowBlot_3_1.jpg|The Shadow Blot mojo-jojo-powerpuff-girls.jpg|Mojo Jojo PeterGriffin.png|Peter Griffin 442331-johnny_bravo_large.jpg|Johnny Bravo HIM.jpg|Him mr_horse.jpg|Mr. Horse Scotsman_1.png|Scotsman billy mandy 5.jpg|Hoss Delgado Chameleon.jpg|The Chameleon aku.jpg|Aku DerpyCompetition1.png|Derpy Hooves Assist Characters Hook1.gif|Captain Hook Linglingbattle.jpg|Ling Ling Princessclara.jpg|Princess Clara 80590464.jpg|Captain Hero Spankyintro.jpg|Spanky Ham Slide1.jpg|Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife 250px-Rainbow Dash opening theme.png|Rainbow Dash 210px-FluttershyHiRes.png|Fluttershy Princess Celestia 8.png|Princess Celestia CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png|The Cutiemark Crusaders Discord_S02E02.png|Discord fuzzy-lumpkins.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins Squidwart.jpg|Squidward Tentacles 250px-Mr_krabs.jpg|Eugene Krabs Glenn_Quagmire.png|Glen Quagmire Powdered_Toastman.png|Powdered Toast Man TDA_DIY_Char_Owen.png|Owen GMld.png|Geoff Bridgette.png|Bridgette TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(3).png|Lindsay Eva.png|Eva Izzy2.png|Izzy 377946.jpg|Dracula Fred_Fredburger.png|Fred Fredburger Skarr.png|General Skarr Character large 332x363 keswick.jpg|Keswick bird_brain.jpg|Bird Brain 180px-Misty_Kung_Fu_Fighting_by_ShelltoonTV.png|Misty 280596_1249664300449_full.jpg|XJ8 Shadow_16.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Demongo-1.jpg|Demongo Category:Crossover Video games Category:Capcom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:My Little Pony Category:Sonic Series Category:Disney Category:Video games